


Acts, Words, Gifts, Touch, Time

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, Free Verse, Love Languages, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Plain text version availablehere.Please enjoy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Acts, Words, Gifts, Touch, Time

**Author's Note:**

> Plain text version available [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404539) Please enjoy.

The world changes focus on occasion.

It claims that magic is real,

Then not, 

Then real,

Then not.

It claims at being vast,

Then admits to being _small,_

Then fi nally admits to  
being fra  
g ile.

And it claims that love is ~~feeling~~ , then **action,** then _language._

And it asks, ‘ _Which is yours?’._

And you think:

Of broken glass on perhaps your worst day this century,

And coming out to find it cleared away –

Of hosting people who before you’d called your enemies –

Of the first time in three hundred years you were called _beautiful,_

Of the first time in one hundred you said _darling –_

Of the red and gold charm still in your pocket,

Worn smooth with meditation and against your beating heart –

Of the datebook you bound by hand, because you’ve heard that paper is formed in a year –

Of being wrapped suddenly in the safest arms you’ve ever known,

Of pressing kisses right next to a smile – 

Of the rare days he comes home and says _I’m all yours until Thursday, now –_

Of the most remote places you’ve imagined and stepped into hand-in-hand,

Because that’s how you know _you’re_ all _his –_

And you smile; and you answer,

_‘Honestly, I just speak as many as I can,_

_Because he makes sure that I hear them every day.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, friends. Do please let me know what you thought of this one. ^^  
> [Find me on tumblr: silver-lily-louise :)](https://www.silver-lily-louise.tumblr.com)


End file.
